picklefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Wilson
Matt Wilson made/owned/paid for the AD forums at one time. He also the creator of High Score and Bonus Stage, which served as the original main drawing point to AD. He hated everything, especially his fanbase and his forums. He is also known to kill and eat children. But only if they are battered and deep-fried. C'mon, he's not a savage! OR MAYBE HE'S THIS MATT WILSON thumb|right Flexible, subtle drummer Matt Wilson gained a strong reputation with his debut recording as a leader, a 1996 set for Palmetto that prominently features tenor saxophonist Dewey Redman. Wilson started playing drums in grade school; he studied at Wichita State University and spent time in the Midwest, both as a freelancer and as a teacher. In 1987, he moved to Boston, where he was soon playing with Either/Orchestra and Charlie Kohlhase Quintet. In 1992, Matt Wilson relocated to New York, where he has since played with Redman, Cecil McBee, Lee Konitz, Fred Hersch, Tim Hagans, Ingrid Jensen, and others, appearing on a couple dozen records as a sideman. Other headlining dates include 1998's Going Once, Going Twice and 1999's Smile. Arts & Crafts followed in early 2001. MATT WILSON VOTED #1 RISING STAR DRUMMER IN 2005 DOWNBEAT CRITIC'S POLL FOR 3ND YEAR IN A ROW!! also prominent mention in drums, rising star jazz artist of the year, rising star composer and rising star acoustic jazz group (matt wilson quartet). 2004 MODERN DRUMMER READERS POLL #5 IN MAINSTREAM JAZZ DRUMMER CATEGORY! NOMINATED FOR JAZZ DRUMMER OF THE YEAR 2004 BY JAZZ JOURNALISTS ASSOCIATION! NOMINATED FOR THE DUTCH BIRD AWARD FOR ARTIST DESERVING WIDER RECOGNITION OR MAYBE THIS MATT WILSON???? thumb|left "Born circa 1972. I currently reside in Bellevue—just across the water from Seattle—with my lovely wife, Sherry, our dog Argus, and three cats who shall remain nameless to protect the innocent. I have worked in the game industry since 1995 as an artist and art director. I worked for Five Rings Publishing as the art director of the Legend of the Five Rings CCG, and by FASA, inc. as a staff illustrator and concept artist. I also spent a year at Wizards of the Coast art directing Magic: the Gathering, and another three years as the lead concept designer and illustrator for Magic. I now own Privateer Press with Brian Snoddy and Mike McVey. In addition to running the day to day operations of the company, I am the creative director for the Iron Kingdoms setting and game designer of the WARMACHINE tabletop miniatures game. Almost all of my efforts go into this exciting venture at this time. It's a wild ride, and where it is headed, nobody knows!" Who knows maybe he is a pro-cyclist! thumb|right "When I grew up, I never really was interested in cycling until about 15, and then I just consumed everything I could find about it. As far as Australian cycling goes, Phil Anderson was all there was. There was Neil Stephens, Phil Anderson, Stephen Hodge and Patrick Jonker. That's about all you heard of. It wasn't until I got over to Europe and started racing that I found out how good a rider he was and how many results he got. You read a book of past winners when you're at a race and almost always there's Phil Anderson's name in there somewhere." - Matt Wilson